


power couple

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Chat Noir announces relationship with Adrien Agreste, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Post-Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, that should be an official ao3 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Adrien finally puts the pieces together; Marinette and Ladybug are the same person. But as he starts dating Marinette, their relationship becomes too public. The only way to divert the attention from his fangirls and his father?Chat Noir announcing that he and Adrien Agreste are in a relationship.A softer, more light-hearted alternative to the Chat Blanc timeline. Because these children deserve to be happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 316





	1. a smile that said trouble

Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door, adjusting the beret that she had given him. He was out of breath, as he was running from his fans and also his bodyguard and Nathalie’s car trailing behind as he came to visit Marinette’s. The media was getting really suspicious about his relationship with Marinette. So was his father.

Marinette whipped her door open. She looked wonderful, hair down and flowing freely. “Adrien!”

“Hey, Marinette – “

Marinette yanked Adrien inside and slammed the door behind them. “The media is going insane! I have to stay inside for hours, and the only time I can go outside is for school. These paparazzi are nuts! How do you deal with them?!”

“I guess I’m good at dodging them?” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “Anyways, it’s one thing for paparazzi and fans to chase after me, but for them to make you feel uncomfortable like that… I can’t allow that.”

“What are you gonna do?” Marinette asked.

Adrien rested his hands on Marinette’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Marinette. I have an idea.” 

He gave her a smile that said trouble.

* * *

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug waved gently as the white butterfly fluttered away. “Miraculous Ladyb - !”

Chat Noir gripped Ladybug’s hand before she continued. “Wait, m’lady… Before you do that, can I use that megaphone real fast?” 

He pointed at the megaphone that Ladybug had summoned as her Lucky Charm. For once, luck was on Chat Noir’s side; the megaphone was exactly what he needed.

“For what?” 

“Just wait and see.” 

Ladybug knew he could trust him to not do anything stupid with it. She rested the megaphone onto Chat Noir’s hands. 

He smiled wryly as he saw the news reporters filming, coming to no surprise to him as everyone in Paris followed him and Ladybug around.

“Citizens of Paris! I’d like to make an announcement!” Chat Noir called onto the megaphone. “I feel that Paris should know that Adrien Agreste is not in a relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I hate seeing my boyfriend getting so much hate mail.”

Ladybug drew closer to him. “Chat Noir, what’re you – “

“That’s right. Adrien Agreste and I are in a relationship. A very serious relationship.”

“Wait, WHAT- “

Chat Noir bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. He turned to see Ladybug’s eyes so wide, mouth wide open. Chat simply gave her a smile and winked at her as the news reporters flooded towards them.

Ladybug retracted her last thought. Chat Noir _did_ do something stupid with the megaphone.

* * *

“Don’t be bemused! It’s just the news – “ Adrien pressed the power button of the TV remote.

Plagg howled with laughter. “I can’t believe you, Adrien!”

“Sorry, Plagg! I freaked out. I saw the opportunity, and I took it.”

“Sorry? Why are you saying sorry?” Plagg swallowed a piece of his cheese. “This is great!”

“Really? You literally just told me that finding out that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person smelled like rotten cheese. And now you’re encouraging me to play along with this?”

“As long as Tikki doesn’t know I’m in on it, we’re completely safe,” Plagg said.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami but gave him a smile. “You’re hopeless.” 

Plagg simply gave him a shrug as he chewed his next bite of camembert.

Adrien rested his head in the palm of his hand. A smile slowly appeared in his face. He recalled the look on Ladybug’s face when Chat Noir announced the relationship, and he couldn’t help but think how hilarious that was.

Might as well play along with it and see if it’ll convince his father and the rest of the media. Maybe Adrien was going to have a bit more fun with this.

* * *

Adrien wasn’t about to, yet again, dodge the press as his civilian self. He might as well travel as Chat Noir. With no akumas or Ladybug around, the cameras wouldn’t loom over him 24/7, so he was safe to go around before transforming back as Adrien to see Marinette. 

He was almost close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, only for him to catch sight of Marinette in the bench park, doodling on her sketchbook. Probably another design that she had in mind… Marinette was so talented. 

Chat Noir, instead of keeping his eyes in front of him, stared at Marinette’s flowing hair as it danced with the slight wind, her eyes concentrated on her notebook. He wondered what she was designing that made her looked so focused – 

He tripped over a roof panel, falling face flat on the grass. In front of Marinette. Chat’s heart raced as Marinette shot her head up from her notebook and winced.

“Wait! Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

Chat Noir sat up from his fall. “Just enjoying the beautiful grass growing. This grass is… very… nice?” He mentally face-palmed himself. He definitely sounded stupid right now. 

“So, you and Adrien Agreste are in a serious relationship, huh?” Marinette stood herself up from the bench and crouched down in front of the cat. “I didn’t even know that you and Adrien Agreste talked to each other.”

Chat felt himself turn red from Marinette’s close proximity. “Yeah, we’re actually pretty close, y’know? This cat’s full of surprises.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette raised a brow. “So you’re in on the prank to, huh? Pretending to be in a relationship to conceal my actual one with Adrien?”

“Of course, anything for my very close friend Adrien Agreste,” Chat Noir dusted himself as he picked himself up from the cold ground. “Besides, the media is going wild. I mean, a superhero and a famous supermodel dating? Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste literally screams power couple, y’know?”

“Power couple, huh?” Marinette gave a smile that said trouble.

Chat Noir gulped. At that moment, he realized that Marinette knew that Chat Noir knew that she knew. 

And Marinette was now playing the game that he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from this Tumblr post: https://illustraice.tumblr.com/post/188070028168/iuhhhhdont-think-he-works-well-under
> 
> Go check it out!
> 
> Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.
> 
> Have a miraculous day x


	2. a very serious relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's like, "Two can play at this game."

“Marinette!” Adrien caught up to her as they left the school building. “My father invited you to dinner tonight!”

This was true. His father still wouldn’t get off his back about being in a relationship with Marinette. He guessed that Adrien-Chat Noir relationship flew over his head. 

Adrien didn’t know why his father was so interested in his love life so suddenly anyway. His father was never involved in Adrien’s life 99% of the time.

“Dinner? How come?” Marinette asked. 

“Honestly, he’s been on my back about us being in a relationship. So here’s the plan, Marinette: We try our best not to act like a couple.”

“But Adrien,” Marinette closed in on Adrien with a smirk. “I thought you and Chat Noir were a couple. Am I wrong?” 

He felt himself tensing up before he gave her a smooth reply. “Chat Noir can’t compare to you, Marinette.” Adrien looked around the school premise to make sure no one was around. Now was his chance. “Quick kiss!”

Adrien lightly pecked Marinette’s lips with his before waving her goodbye. He caught a glimpse of Marinette turning bright pink as he ran to Nathalie’s arriving car.

* * *

“So, Marinette, have you thought of any new fashion designs?” Adrien’s father asked with a voice of monotony, not making eye contact her. 

“Yeah! I’m actually working on something right now, actually!” Marinette beamed. Adrien’s heart flipped. She was just so amazingly passionate about fashion.

Gabriel swallowed his bite quietly. “So Marinette, you’re not with any boy at the moment, are you?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He didn’t think his father would jump the gun this quickly. “Yeah, Marinette. You don’t have your eyes on anyone in particular, do you?”

Marinette glared at Adrien with daggers, kicking him underneath the table. Adrien held his breath so to hold in both his yelp of pain and his laughter.

“Me? No, absolutely not!” She side-glanced at Adrien. “In fact, I’d like to announce something to you, Mr. Agreste. I’m actually in a relationship with someone else.”

Gabriel wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Oh, really?”

“Actually, there’s this girl that I’m really in love with… I vowed I wouldn’t tell anyone about us, but I think you can keep a secret.” Marinette cleared her throat. “It’s Ladybug. I’m in a relationship with her. A very serious relationship.”

Adrien coughed aggressively on his lamp chop.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” Marinette shot Adrien a smug smile. “Aren’t you proud? Our relationship practically screams power couple. Of everyone, you should understand, right?”

Adrien grew red, either from choking or because Marinette stared at him with eyes that yelled “You can’t beat me in this game, Agreste.” 

“Yeah! Glad you’re in a happy relationship!” was the only thing Adrien managed to say through his heaving and choking.

* * *

Adrien let out a yelp of surprise when he saw Ladybug hanging upside down from his bedroom window, tapping on the glass repeatedly. He jumped from his bed and opened the window to let out a rush of cool air.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d pay Chat Noir’s boyfriend a visit,” Ladybug said as she sat upon the edge of his window. “Chat Noir is really excited about this relationship he has with you. He even told me he’d spoil you so bad. Even buy you flowers and love letters. Every week.”

“He’s an amazing boyfriend, isn’t he? He surprisingly smells good for some who has their kwami addicted to cheese.”

“Ah, so you even know who he is behind the mask, huh?” 

“Of course! My boyfriend would never keep a secret like that from me.” Adrien bit the bottom of his lip as he tried his hardest not to laugh.

“Funny, Adrien Agreste. Your room smells awfully like cheese,” Ladybug said as she sat upon the edge of his window. 

Adrien felt cold sweat run down his back. “Oh! Well, that’s because I’m gifting this to him, of course!”

“You sure that cheese isn’t for you, Adrien?” Ladybug pushed.

“Absolutely not.” Adrien crossed his arms as he pursed his lips. But tears prickled his eyes. He gave in. He hid his face as he burst laughing.

“Okay, okay, fine! You win, m’lady. You got me!”

Ladybug released an exhale, as if she was holding her breath for a long time too, before she started laughing too.

“I really hate you, you know that?”

“Come on, Marinette. Admit it, you had fun,” Adrien smirked playfully. “My dad went berserk after that night. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard.”

“Oh, my goodness, seriously?” Ladybug held her hand to her mouth. “Did he take it that bad?”

“I haven’t spoken to him since, but I don’t think he’s convinced that we’re in a relationship anymore. But seriously. Really bold of you to say something like that in front of my own father. That was hilarious!” Adrien’s abdomen was beginning to hurt from his laughing so much.

“You nearly choked on your lamb chop!” Ladybug wiped a tear from her eyes as she recalled what happened. 

Finally, their laughter slowly died down. Ladybug caught a glimpse of the beret she had handcrafted for him, resting upon his nightstand. She smiled at Adrien, meeting his brilliant green eyes that lit up so nicely in the moonlight. Stepping down onto Adrien’s room, she embraced him, burying her nose onto his chest. 

“I’m so glad it’s you. I love you, Chat.”

Adrien embraced his lady in return, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment :) 
> 
> Literally talk to me about anything... Ever since this whole Coronavirus ordeal, I've been sitting in my bedroom in isolation. How are you all coping with it? 
> 
> You can also talk to me here: sae-what.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
